


Hodie Mecvm Eris In Paradiso

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles requested via tumblr. Mainly x reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam and Nate - Platonic x Reader

**A collection of drabbles regarding Uncharted characters, requested via tumblr. Words in bold will be the promt...  
**

* * *

**missdictatorme** **requested** **:** _18\. with Sam and Nate? :D_

* * *

Working with Sam and Nate wasn't exactly what you'd pictured when you first heard about them. Sure you were still relatively new to this kind of work but when the famed Drake's came to you for help, you weren't about to say no. You had imagined Lara Croft, James Bond-esque, suave treasure hunters. Instead you got Sam and Nate, the bickering brothers who never really planned ahead for anything. Which is why you were currently sat on the edge of a cliff, looking down at your supposed new enemies who were standing right on top of where you needed to be going. Luckily _they_ hadn't figured that much out yet.

"So, we're agreed?" Nate asked, waiting for the response from you and his brother.

"On what?" You asked, having been zoned out for the entirety of his so called ' _plan_ '.

"We go back down the side of this cliff, sneak our way through whoever's on the outer perimeter and then just, gung ho, guns blazing with the rest of them. There's not that many, it should be child's play." Sam filed in for you with a cocky smile.

"" _ **This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had**_." You rolled your eyes, knowing that something would go wrong and it would turn into mayhem. But knowing these brothers, even for the shortest period of time that you had, you knew it'd be fine. It always was and it was always exhilarating. " _ **Of course I'm in**_."


	2. Sam x Reader (Trigger: Depression)

**utara-north** **requested** _**:** 40 (for the drabble thing) Samxreader where the reader is in depression please?_

_This went on a bit longer than expected, sorry! And I hope everything is ok with you, if you need to talk, message me in my ask box or on chat! My advice isn't worth much but I am a damn good listener! 3 xxx_

* * *

Sam understood that sometimes you found life difficult to deal with. There wasn't always a specific reason for the day or weeks you'd find yourself in that dark hole but he never questioned it anymore anyway. When you first started dating of course he panicked but you explained it as best you could and he did a little of his own research on ways he could help. Mainly, just being there when you needed him.

Your most recent bout of depression had been lasting a while and Sam had been working in a different country. He'd been doing his best to call, text and Skype whenever and wherever possible but you just couldn't seem to pull yourself out of it. Even after he stayed up with you till 4am telling you bad jokes and crappy puns.

"Hey, sweetheart." You could practically see his smile through the phone when he called you one evening. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." You said, tired as ever and still clad in your sweats, curled up under you duvet. You couldn't remember the last time you left your house.

"Are you sleeping any better?" He asked, knowing the answer before you'd even spoke. "Did you try the tea your friend suggested?"

"It was gross." You wrinkled your nose as you recalled the taste, hearing Sam laugh as someone knocked on your door. You groaned, burying yourself further into your bed.

"What's wrong?"

"There's someone at the door." You answered, lowering your tone so whoever it was wouldn't hear you.

"You not gonna answer it?" Sam asked and you shook your head before you remembered he couldn't see you.

"I can't." You whispered, voice catching.

"Well, that's a shame… I brought you flowers."

"You brought me… What?"

You pushed yourself up from your bed, phone still pressed to your ear as you listened to Sam's laughter, padding across the floor until you reached the front door. You swung it open, almost dropping your phone when you saw him, bouquet of your favorite flowers in hand and that familiar lopsided grin on his face.

"Sam…" You smiled a little, for the first time in weeks. You took the flowers from him and reached up to touch his face, hardly believing he was back here, right in front of you.

" _ **Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?**_ " He teased and you couldn't help but laugh a little.

Sam ordered the two of you some takeout, snuggling into your mass of pillows and duvet's where you had been residing for the past month or so. He distracted you from your darker thoughts with tales of his job, telling you of how much he missed you whilst he was away. And as you snuggled into his chest to sleep that evening, you realised that no matter how hard it gets or how much you push Sam away sometimes, he'd always be there and with him at your side you could get through anything.


	3. Sam x Reader

**missdictatorme** **said** **:** _Hi! I loved the drabble you wrote, it was really funny! 3 Can I request another one? You don't have to write it, if you don't want to :) 32. with Sam and reader? :)_

* * *

You had been with Sam for a short while now and the relationship was starting to get a little more serious. It had began as idle flirting between the two of you, teasing each other, him giving you nicknames to make you blush, you 'accidentally' brushing up against him. Then one evening he simply couldn't take anymore and had kissed you, more fiercely and more passionately than you had ever been kissed before. You woke up in his bed the following morning with a satisfying soreness between your legs and grin on your face.

From then on you'd been together in a very happy and very flirty relationship. You had both agreed it wasn't a super serious relationship, what with Sam always being away for jobs. You had spoke of an open relationship but neither of you were really comfortable with that, so it was just a super casual, none serious relationship. Perfect for the two of you. Except, it wasn't, not really. Sam was falling for you and he was falling hard and fast and he didn't know what to do about it. That was how you realised something was different.

He came back from his most recent job with Sully, heading straight to your place rather than sleeping off the jet lag like he usually did. When you answered the door at 2am in one of his shirts he'd left there and nothing else he hadn't even tried to get you naked. He held you close in the doorway until the outside air made you shiver. He took you inside, pressed kisses all over your face without so much as a hello, took you back into your bedroom and fell asleep with you tucked into his chest. You'd be lying if you said you didn't love it but it was confusing. Usually when Sam got back it was 'wink, 'miss me, sweetheart' and then him thrusting into you against the nearest surface.'

For the most part you kept quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace of the relationship. But then it seemed to get weirder. Sam, when he wasn't working, was always at your place. Again you didn't mind, in fact you loved coming home and having him already there rather than having to call to see if he wanted to hang out. He started buying you flowers for no reason, taking you out to diner, having lazy days on the sofa and just cuddling. Of course, to anyone else that would seem like what a boyfriend is supposed to do but it wasn't how your relationship was.

And then, very abruptly it stopped. Sam was rarely at your place for about a month, you had short conversations on the phone and when you did see him it was for sex and not really much of anything else. It wasn't the casual relationship you had at all, you might as well have been his fuck buddy. After having enough of yourself, pining for him in your sweats all day cause you realised just how strong your feelings were, you called him and insisted he come over. When he arrived he tried to kiss you but you backed off, gesturing for him to sit down.

"We need to talk." You began and his face dropped, eyes suddenly full of worry and your stomach lurched. "Sam… You came back and you were amazing. You were always here, you treated me even though you know I don't need you to, you were attentive and you were just… You were my boyfriend and now, all of sudden it's like I'm just a blow up doll for you to use whenever you're hard. What's going on with you?"

Sam was quiet for a moment, wringing his hands and raking his fingers through his hair. He took out a cigarette but thought better of it and dropped it onto your side table.

 **"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified**." He confessed, breath coming out ragged. "You're so, so…" He sighed, frustrated at not being able to find the right words. "I'm me and you're… Well you're you. I'm old and rough. I smoke, I drink, I swear… I just, you're so pure, y'know and I'm not and I don't want to be the guy that changes you for the worst. I just want-"

"Sam." You shook you head, sliding across your sofa and taking hold of his stubbled cheeks in your hands. "I don't care how old you are, I don't care if you drink, I don't care about any of that. Well, I do wish you'd quit smoking but that's only cause I don't want you to start hacking up your lungs at age forty five." You laughed. "I am with you for everything that you are and I fell for your rough edges, alright? You bring out the best in me, everyone thinks so. Everyone says that I seem so much happier since we've been together. Sam, you make me that happiest I've ever been."

"I do?" He asked, cocky smirk returning to his face.

"Yeah." You gave him a soft but needy kiss as his hands rested on your waist. "Oh and Sam,"

"Hm?" He hummed against your lips.

"I love you too."


	4. Sam x Reader

**missdictatorme** **requested** **:** _Sorry, if I'm annoying you but these drabbles are so good! 76. with Sam and reader and maybe you can add the line from 71. too :) I love you! 3_

_You're not annoying, I'm really enjoying writing at the moment, so I appreciate you requesting these. :) Love you too! xxx  
_ _And I hope you don't mind I took inspiration from your 'Going To The Field' piece to write this cause I loved the idea. Also this ran on a little longer than planned, I got carried away, sorry! xx_   


* * *

You weren't usually one for working ' _in the field_ ' as they say. You were more of a researcher for whomever decided to hire you. When you first started in the business, you worked for whoever paid the most but lately it seemed you'd become a permanent fixture in the Drake and Sullivan team. Victor, you knew from previous work but Sam you had only met in the past year. It started as the boys coming to you for information and then they needed you to tag along and research on the go until they were calling you up to inform you of every job they were doing and just assuming you would be there. You didn't mind so much, they were the nicest people you'd ever worked for.

However their current job required information from a specific hard drive that was hidden in a safe, inside a heavily guarded mansion. There was no way that hard drive would be leaving the building but that didn't mean that someone couldn't get in. The only problem was, Sam hadn't the first clue when it came to hacking a hard drive but he knew someone who did. He seemed almost nervous when he approached you about this part of the job and it made your curiosity peak, never having seen the cocky man at a loss for words before.

"The family that own the mansion are having a cocktail party and Sully's managed to get an invite." He explained and you waited for him to continue. "But, it's one invite with a plus one so, uh… _**I need you to pretend we're dating**_."

"Okay."

"Um… What?" Sam hadn't been expecting that answer from you.

"Sam, I'm a grown woman. I'm sure I can handle pretending to be your girlfriend for one night."

You had sounded much more confident than you actually were. Truth was, you'd started to develop feelings for Sam and were having a hard time from keeping them hidden. Sully knew, he always gave you that twinkle eyed look with a smirk whenever you'd blush around Sam. But for the most part Sam seemed oblivious.

The two of you dressed up for the night, Sam in his suit and you in your dress, hoping to fit in the scene. Once you were there you stayed close together, taking drinks from the wait staff as you slowly sneaked your way into the upstairs study. You were nervous, sneaking around all the time but Sam's calm and collected composure put you at ease.

In the study you quickly found the hard drive, plugging it into an expensive looking laptop that lay on the desk. You quickly got you way through the laptop's security, setting up the hard drive to send all of it's information directly to your own laptop, back in Sully's car. Sully sent a quick text to confirm the connection and you sighed.

"All we have to do now is wait until it's finished." You smiled as Sam peeked through a crack in the door. "We're at twenty seven percent."

"Shit." Sam shut the door, looking frantically around the room for a place to hide. "Damn, minimalism." He muttured, glancing back at you. "Someone's coming."

For a second you panicked until you recalled some of the cliched movies you'd seen in the past. You grabbed Sam, ignoring his confused expression as you hurriedly loosened his tie and opened the top few buttons of his shirt. You hopped yourself up onto the desk so that the laptop was hidden behind you, slipped one strap of your dress down your shoulder and hitched the skirt up around your upper thighs. You gestured for Sam to come closer, standing in between your legs with an amusing deer in the headlights expression just as the handle of the door turned.

" _ **Kiss me, quick!**_ " You hissed, lacing your fingers into his hair and pulling his head towards you.

He was shocked at first and didn't move but he quickly found his rhythm, hands finding your waist and mouth moving slowly against yours. For a moment you forgot about the security who was staring wide eyed at the two of you. You wrapped your leg around Sam's waist, holding him closer to you and felt him moan into your mouth as the security cleared his throat. Sam turned, lipstick spread across his mouth as he gave the security guy a crooked smile.

"You can't be in here." He said, trying to keep his stern expression.

"Two minutes?" You asked in a sickly sweet voice over Sam's shoulder.

"One minute."

The security slammed the door behind him as he left and you hopped down, fixing your dress and wiping off your smudged lipstick. Luckily the hard drive had finished and you replaced it and the laptop before turning back to Sam who still had the same cocky smirk on his face. He didn't bother to wipe your lipstick off his face as you rejoined the party and then left through the side door before anyone realised anything was amiss. Before you could reach Sully's car however, he gripped your waist and pulled you into his side to whisper in your ear.

"Maybe we should finish this back at the hotel."


	5. Sam x Reader

**Anonymous requested** **:** _i really like to read one of your sam drake drabbles. so i think 27 and 47 would be perfect together xdxd. sorry i had to do it..._

_What are you trying to do to me? I hate writing angst. Damn you! xx  
_

* * *

You had never felt fear like you did on the day you sat on the floor of your bathroom, positive pregnancy test in your hand. You knew it was Sam's, he was the only one you'd been with recently but you and Sam weren't in a relationship. You were both in it for the fun, keeping it casual and relaxed, no real commitments. But now you were pregnant and Sam would leave when you told him, you just knew it. Sam wasn't ready to be a dad, hell you weren't even sure if you were ready for this. You couldn't raise a child alone and you wanted Sam more than anything, you knew that months ago.

"Babe?" You heard him call you from the bedroom where you'd left him sleeping. "You coming back to bed?"

"Be there in a minute."

Your voice was shaky as you stood and tossed the test into the trash. It was the fourth test you'd taken and you knew you needed to tell Sam soon, if you didn't it'd be too late and he'd really resent you. When you head back into the bedroom you see the man in question, naked beneath the sheets and using his arm to shield his eyes from the morning sun peeking through your curtains.

"Sam, can we talk?" You asked, voice a low whisper. He moved his arm, brow furrowing when he saw your expression. " _ **I'm pregnant**_." You closed your eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "I know we aren't really together and I know this is going to ruin everything between us but it doesn't have to. I'm not that far gone I can just, go to the clinic, get this taken care of. It'll be really quick and simple and things can just go right back to normal. _**No one needs to know**_."

You trail off, finally meeting Sam's gaze. His eyes were wide, filled with anger, an expression you'd never seen in him before and definitely not directed at you. He didn't say a word, throwing back the sheets and stomping around the room, hastily pulling on his clothes before he stormed right out of your flat, the echo of the slammed door ringing in your ears. You stared after him, unmoving from the bed as a strangled sob finally released itself from your throat. You collapsed in a heap, pulling the covers over you, wishing you could just drown in them.

It was a few hours before you pulled yourself together, washing your face, getting dressed and leaving the house. Your mind was blank as you made your way to the clinic, calling on your way there to make an appointment. You couldn't do this alone, you weren't strong enough. You sat in the waiting room, filling out your details on the form, head swimming as you looked around at the other women. You're hands were shaking, barely able to grip the pen enough to write your own name. You hardly noticed when someone sat down beside you until they spoke.

"Don't do this." You looked up at Sam's face, his eyes red and bloodshot, cheeks stained with tears. "Please, don't do this." He begged.

You handed the unfinished form back to the reception lady, following Sam out to his car. Once you were seated inside he pulled you in to his chest, letting you ruin his shirt with your tears.

"You left." You cried, tone accusing.

"I know. I'm sorry." He stroked your hair back from your face. "When you said you could just get it taken care of, like it was no big deal… This is a baby, our baby!" He took a breath, as he tried to make you understand. "I know we didn't plan this but I'm not gonna let you kill our child."

"What do we do?" You asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know yet but I'll figure out… We'll figure it out. We'll be fine." He kissed your forehead and then your lips. "But first, I think it'd only be right if you were my girlfriend."

"Sam-"

"Please? I was going to ask you anyway but, uh… Well, you know what happened."

"Sam, of course I'll be your girlfriend." You smiled, wiping your cheeks with your sleeve. "You really think we'll be ok?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I'll make sure it is, I promise."


	6. Rafe x Reader

**rainyblades** **requested** ** : ** _ 99 with rafe? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*winkywinky* _

* * *

You met Rafe Adler in the midst of a job. You were working for the man that he was working against. It should've been quite straight forward to lie, cheat and double cross your way past any hurdles he put in your way but Rafe Adler wasn't a simple man. He was arrogant, smug and irritating but he was also charming, persuasive and so damn attractive.

You tried your best to remain on the side that was paying you but every time you crossed his path you found yourself unable to resist his flirtatious remarks, coy looks and side smiles. Your boss had caught onto it too, especially after over hearing some of your co workers teasing you about your little crush. Your boss had insisted you stay away from him from now on, so as not to become distracted from the job at hand.

You were traipsing through god knows where, the group spreading out over the vast landscape. Your boss was somewhere to your far left and one of his henchmen to your right. The trees you were marching through became denser the further you walked and soon enough, you couldn't see any of your team. You called out to them, hoping they'd find you and head back together but no one came. You tried to go back in the direction you'd come from but you were completely turned around and your phone had no signal.

"Crap." You muttured, turning to what you were guessing was north and marching on, only to collide with someones chest.

"You look a little lost."

"Adler." You groaned, frustrated gaze meeting his amused as he held onto your arm.

"You know it's easier to navigate around here in the daylight. Or were you waiting for someone to come and save you?" He kept you close to him, chest to chest as he held your stare.

"Yeah, well I'm not about to sit around in this place and wait for the sun to come up." You pulled your arm away from his grip, ignoring his delightful smirk and the way his eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight.

"I wasn't going to suggest it." He smirked and turned to walk away, glancing back at you over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

You sighed, knowing you didn't really have a choice. You followed him in silence until you reached a clearing. There was an old looking lodge, some windows boarded up and looking all together like a nightmare come true.

"I'm sure this will do for the night." Rafe kicked the door open and you had to look away so you wouldn't be distracted by the flexing of his muscles.

"I don't think this place is safe." You murmured, watching Rafe find the equipment to light a fire. "I don't like it."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Rafe sighed, watching you as you stood by the window, staring out into the darkness.

" ** _We're in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you're totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here_**." You snapped, annoyed at the situation.

"Well," Suddenly Rafe was right behind you, chest against your back, hands on your hips and breath tickling your ear. He spun you around to face him, lips intoxicatingly close to your own. "What would be _badder_ than sleeping with the enemy whilst your boss is outside looking for you?"


	7. Rafe x Reader

**jeffydaadler** **requested** _**:** Sam x reader or Rafe x reader (whichever you think you can top off better) and the quote " **Only I could turn my one night stands into class essays. Go me**." Good luck!_

_I went ahead and did Rafe, just cause I wanted to write this in a University setting and lbh, Sam didn't go to Uni. I went a little overboard on this, sorry!_ **_  
_ **

* * *

**_WARNING~NSFW~  
_ **

* * *

When you were sat in your Social Studies lecture at University, you were usually doing either one of two things. One, paying avid attention when the topic was something you actually found fascinating or something you needed to remember when it came to exam season. Or, two, staring across the room and wondering why on earth Rafe Adler was taking Social Studies.

You'd known Adler for a few years, having lived not to far from him and passed his private school on many occasion whilst on your way to your own high school. You had assumed he'd go to some fancy pants, near impossible to get accepted place and yet here he was in the same building as you. Not that you weren't proud of your acceptance but it wasn't Ivy League by far. And as for social studies… You expected the business course he was taking, you even would've expected sports after hearing that he played squash. But social studies just wasn't his scene. And you could tell in the way he was always slightly slumped in his chair, pen twitching idly between his fingers and his glasses slipping down his nose.

You had asked one of your friends who at the time was dating one of his friends and heard that apparently he knew his father wouldn't approve. Part of you had thought that there was no way Rafe would choose to take a subject just to rebel but then, the more you thought on it, that's exactly what that brat would do. It was no secret that Rafe Adler was rich, or would be when he inherited his fathers company. You guessed he was probably the richest student, no, richest person in the whole school. And with that amount of money there come a certain amount of entitlement and _oh boy_ was Rafe a self entitled prick sometimes.

But for the most part, he had been sweet, to you at least, not that you ever understood why. The two of you barely spoke and yet occasionally he'd help you carry your books without a word, or he'd fall into step with you as you headed towards the exit, only veering off to climb inside his car. Sometimes he actually gave you a ride, but he never spoke. You never questioned it since the silence between you never felt uncomfortable but sometimes you just wished he would talk to you. Say something, anything. But nope, radio silence, always.

For the time being you decided to forget about him and concentrate on the party you'd been invited to at the dorms that evening. Once the lecture was over you headed home, showered, dressed and did your hair and make up before heading out. The evening started out great, you had fun with your friends, dancing and drinking until they each split off with their boyfriends or with someone they were hoping to hook up with. At that point you were feeling fairly tipsy and so decided to just leave for home, lessening that hang over you knew you'd have if you stayed.

You were just walking through the parking lot, shivering and cursing yourself for not grabbing your jacket, when someone bumped straight into you. You stumbled a little but managed to steady yourself as you looked up to see the bespectacled Rafe Adler.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." His voice was low, eyes scanning your form. You're dress wasn't too short or too low, but it was probably the skimpiest thing he'd ever seen you in. His gaze sent shivers down your spine.

"Were you at the party?" You frowned. "I didn't see you."

"No, I was picking up something from the library for my history essay." He held up two large books that he'd had tucked under his arm. "Would you uh… Like a ride?"

"Sure." You hid the blush at the hidden innuendo in his offer, instead following him to his car and climbing inside. Rafe flicked on the heating and you shot him a grateful smile. "Rafe can I ask you a question?"

"Of course.""Why don't you ever talk to me?" You turned a little in your seat, so you could see him better. "I've known you for years and you're always nice to me but you never speak." Rafe sighed a little as he looked over to you, smiling a little at your pout.

"I uh, I guess I just didn't think you'd be interested in anything I have to say." He confessed. "I'm not that interesting."

"Oh come on, Rafe, I'm sure that mouth holds many wonders." You muttured a shit when you realised how that sounded. "Wait, that's not- I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." He chuckled and you were almost certain it was the first time you'd heard him laugh. "Here we are."

You ignored the fact that you were outside you house, wishing you lived further away so you could spend more time with him. Deciding to try and make it last, you kept talking.

"You have a lovely laugh, you know. You should laugh more." You didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or you at this point but you couldn't care less. "Rafe?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Rafe didn't hesitate for a second. He leant across the seat, his hand cupping your jaw as he brought his lips to yours. It was heated and passionate and not at all what you'd expected from the quiet boy. You felt his glasses bump against your nose and he pulled away briefly to tear them off and toss them onto the back seat. You slid as close to him as you could as his tongue slipped in between your lips, coaxing a gentle moan from you. He pulled away, breathless and wanting more.

"Do you want to come in?" You panted and he nodded, quickly hopping out of the car and following you inside.

You'd barely closed the door before Rafe was on you again, lips attached to yours and his hands running over every part of your body he could reach. He slipped his hand between your legs, fingers pushing aside your underwear as his lips began their assault on your neck. You let out a loud moan as his thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing in circles until your legs were shaking beneath you. He pulled away, chuckling at your whimper, and hoisted you up into his arms. He had to ask where your bedroom was but when he finally got you inside and sprawled across your mattress he waisted no time pulling your dress over your head.

Having Rafe's head between your legs, tongue lapping at your folds had you screaming his name in no time. You tugged at his hair when you couldn't take the pleasure anymore and reveled at the groan that came from him. He kicked his jeans down and off his legs, slipping himself inside you with a loud moan as his eyelids fluttered closed. You pulled his lips back to yours as he began thrusting into you, barely able to keep quiet. You knew your neighbors were bound to complain about you to your landlord but you just didn't care.

Once you'd both finished you fell onto your bed, sweaty and panting beside each other. Rafe muttured something about making up for his silence but you were too exhausted to listen, soon drifting off into sleep and only vaguely aware that he was lifting the sheets over your body.

The following day Rafe had gone when you woke up, leaving a brief note to say he had a history lecture. You felt awful. Your body ached in the best possible way and yet you couldn't help but feel that last night was a mistake. You showered, and dressed, desperately trying to cover up your hickey with make up. When it didn't work you thanked god it was cold out and put on a scarf instead.

You avoided Rafe all day, hiding within your groups of friends whenever you saw him near or quickly changing direction when you saw him in the hall. When you were sat in your usual seat in Social Studies you could feel his eyes burning into the side of your head but you didn't dare look at him. Which you hated because you loved how he looked in his glasses.

You paid attention to your professor who was instructing you to plan for a class presentation the following week. Your task was to take an existing relationship you have with someone and change an aspect of it with influential behavior. Towards the end of class, she went around the room and asked each student what their presentation was going to be on. When it fell to you, you said the only thing that had been on your mind since that morning.

"The person will be someone I've known for a while but barely speak to and I'll be using my influential social skills for one evening only, to see how it changes." Social skills might have been a euphemism for fucking but it was more or less the truth.

Before you could leave the room at the end of the lecture, Rafe grabbed your wrist and pulled you over to him. You gestured to your friends that you'd catch them up, as Rafe waited for your professor to slip into her office. You smirked at his irritated expression, staying silent, knowing he was waiting for you to say something.

"I get it. You're being silent because I never spoke to you for so long." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "But what on earth was that about?" You frowned at him and he groaned, exasperated. "Your damn essay subject."

"Only I could turn my one night stands into class essays. Go me." You shrugged, meaning to turn away but Rafe stopped you again.

"You can't do that essay." The wolfish grin he gave you made your stomach flutter.

"Why's that?" Your breath hitched as his lips brushed against yours as he spoke.

"Because I have no intention of being a one night stand."


End file.
